Hidden Love
by Jackson1967
Summary: Forbidden love and lust. Will their secret be discovered? Read to see what happens...
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hidden Love

Pairing : Eric Delko/Hollie Andre/Ryan Wolfe

Rating : K+

Summary : Forbidden love and lust. Will their secret be discovered? Read to see what happens...

Chapter One

Ryan and Hollie were in bed together as they were secretly having an affair with each other behind Delko's back for some time now and Ryan knew that it was wrong but he loved Hollie and knew that she loved him when, Ryan passionately kissed Hollie who returned the passionate kiss when Ryan allowed themselves to go further once again.

Hollie knew that seeing Ryan was naughty but she was drawn to him since they met in the lab as Eric showed her to the team when Ryan smiles at Hollie who smiled back at Ryan unaware that they would sneak around with each other when Eric was called out to a scene with Horatio, then Eric asked Ryan to look after Hollie for him.

Ryan knew that he would, when he showed her around the lab then Ryan lead Hollie to secret place where they could talk properly when Ryan kissed Hollie who found herself kissing Ryan back as he eased Hollie against the wall still locked in their kiss as Ryan broke the kiss and asked " When will I see you again?" then Hollie replied " Whenever you want to see me.".

Eric told Hollie that he had a CSI conference to go to over the weekend which made Hollie sad but realised that she could see Ryan again as she'd got his number from Eric's phone and sent him a message " Can spend weekend with you. xx." when Ryan got the message then replied " That's great and see you in a couple of hours. x".

After Eric had left for the conference in Boston, as Hollie took her overnight stuff with her and headed to Ryan's condo, then knocked on his door when he then let her inside and kissed her while leading her over to the sofa where they fell onto it together still locked in their kiss with their hands feeling everywhere.

Ryan knew that Hollie was the only one he wanted to be with but Eric stood in their way when Hollie tells Ryan " You know what I want from you right?" when Ryan replied " Course I do and I hope that when you find out that I'll be the first to know." and Hollie nodded in reply which made Ryan glad about that.

Once in bed, Ryan allowed himself to not use any protection as he wanted to get Hollie pregnant as she'd told him that it was what she wanted with him. Afterwards, Hollie rested against Ryan's chest after what they'd just done when Ryan tells Hollie " I love you." as Hollie then replied " I love you too." as Hollie then snuggled in closer to Ryan.

Will Eric ever dicsvoer their affair or will something happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

[ Three Months Later ]

Hollie had found out that she was pregnant with Ryan's baby, when she went to his condo and once he let her inside, Ryan asked her " Everything ok?" when Hollie replies " I'm pregnant." and then Ryan pulls Hollie in close to him and hugs her lovingly knowing that she was expecting his baby.

Ryan then asked " Does Delko know about this?" and Hollie replied " No he doesn't know and you're the first to know." which made Ryan smile that she'd kept her promise about telling him first about their baby as Ryan put his hand onto her slight bump and rubbed it.

Hollie was back at Eric's apartment when he arrived home only to notice that Hollie had a pillow on her stomach and he asked " What's going on?" when Hollie then tells Eric " I'm pregnant." which took Eric by surprise and he then asked " Is it mine?" when Hollie thought about that question for a second then sighed and tells him " I don't know if you are or not.".

Eric asked " Do you know who the dad is?" and Hollie replies " No I don't." as Eric sighed then realised that they would have to wait until the baby was born to find out who the dad was.

Hollie secretly knew that Ryan was the father of her unborn baby but she didn't want Eric to find out who the dad really was as she was scared of what he would do to either her or to Ryan who couldn't stop thinking about his unborn child that Hollie was carrying.

Eric checked the dates and realised that he wasn't the baby's father which made him wonder who the father was and he had no idea that it was in fact Ryan who was the tot's biological daddy.

Hollie knew that Eric would want a DNA test to find out who the daddy was as he knew that it wasn't his, but he also didn't know that Hollie was sleeping with Ryan behind his back for over a year and Hollie knew how much she loved Ryan and knew that he loved her too.

Ryan knew that he wanted Hollie and their tot to be with him full time as he knew that it was the right choice but what Ryan didn't know was that Eric would do something stupid in the months to come.

Hollie couldn't stop herself from thinking about Ryan who she was glad that he was the father of her unborn tot but she didn't know how Eric would react if he discovered the truth behind her sleeping with Ryan over the past year and she knew that if she had to choose between them, she would choose Ryan over Eric.

Will anyone find out the truth before it's too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

( Six Months Later )

Hollie had went into early labour five weeks early and Eric was with her even though he wasn't the father of her baby and he still didn't know who the dad was.

Ryan appeared to see Hollie when Eric asked " Why are you here?" then Ryan replied " Cause Hollie asked me to." and Hollie nodded in reply and knew that there was a while to go before her baby arrived into the world.

Eric then asked Ryan " Do you know who the dad of Hollie's baby is?" when Ryan hung his head in shame then admitted " Course I know." which surprised Eric that Ryan knew who the father was.

Three hours later, Hollie got word that it was time and she asked Ryan " Come with me?" and Ryan nodded in reply while Eric watched in shock as Ryan went with Hollie for the birth when it dawned on him that Ryan was the father and it made him sick that Hollie had slept with Ryan and now was having his child.

Few hours later, Hollie had given birth to a beautiful baby girl as Ryan smiled watching his daughter arriving into the world and it made Ryan so happy that he now was a dad to his little girl.

Once back in the room with their little girl, Eric entered the room to ask " Is it true that Ryan's the father?" and Hollie replied " It is true and I'm glad he's the dad of my little girl." when Eric asked Hollie " Did you sleep with him once?" only for Hollie to reply " No I'd been seeing Ryan behind your back for over a year and I love him and he loves me and our daughter.".

Eric was angry with what Hollie had told him that she'd been seeing Ryan behind his back and Eric then asks Hollie " Who do you want?" when Hollie replies " I want to be with Ryan and our daughter." to which made Ryan smile that Hollie wanted to be with him and he realised how much she meant to him.

Eric walked out of Hollie's room in anger that Hollie had chosen Ryan over him which had also upset him slightly hearing that she loved Ryan and all he could do was vent his anger against the wall which was noticed by Alexx who asked what happened when Eric told Alexx that Hollie cheated on him with Ryan which shocked Alexx.

Ryan held his little girl in his arms smiling that he and Hollie had created such a beautiful life together and they still had to decide what to call her while Eric's life was shattered as his girlfriend had a secret affair with Ryan for over a year and he so wished that he'd noticed the signs between them but there were no signs to show that they were more than friends.

Hollie knew that she had made the right choice in being with Ryan and their daughter who she loved so much, always would.

What name do Hollie and Ryan their daughter? How will the team deal with what happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ryan and Hollie were trying to figure out what to name their baby daughter when Ryan had an idea and asked " What about Scarlett?" when Hollie looked at their little girl and smiled at what Ryan had suggested then tells him " It's perfect and her name is Scarlett Grace Wolfe." and Ryan then asked " Where did the Grace come from?" and Hollie then replies " My nan was called Grace and she died when I was only five years old.".

Ryan realised what Hollie meant by it and smiled knowing the reason and he loved Scarlett and Hollie with his whole heart but he had no idea how the team would react to the news once Eric told the truth.

Hollie watched as Ryan held Scarlett in his arms as she got some sleep which Ryan noticed and spoke to his little girl who smiled up at her daddy with the same eyes as him which made him love her even more and he couldn't wait to teach her everything apart from swearing which he hoped that she would never hear.

Hollie was sleeping while Ryan was bonding with Scarlett who had her dummy in her mouth when she closed her eyes to get some sleep herself as Ryan went to sit down and watch his beautiful daughter sleep in his arms for the first time.

Watching his angel as he called her sleep, it filled him with love and he didn't regret what he had done with Hollie and he knew that she had no regrets either and Ryan thought back to the first night they spent with each other and how happy it was and whenever they snuck around more and Ryan realised after six months that he loved Hollie.

After an hour or so, Hollie woke up to see Scarlett asleep in Ryan's arms peacefully and it made her smile happily and knowing how glad she was to have an affair with Ryan was the best choice she ever made and all she cared about was Ryan and their daughter who was their world.

Ryan looked over at Hollie then said " I love you." when Hollie replied " I love you too and Scarlett." as Ryan smiled at the loves of his life but they were unaware that Eric had told the team everything and it shocked them when Ryan sat up next to Hollie with Scarlett who was still asleep in her little baby gro with stars on it which Ryan chose for her.

Hollie then tells Ryan " Can't wait until we can take our princess home." and Ryan replied " Same here too." when they shared a kiss which was seen by Eric as he watched them together only to realise how happy Hollie really was with Ryan and it made Eric feel guilty that he should of let them be together first but he didn't.

Ryan passed Scarlett over to Hollie as he wanted to have a pic of the three of them together and he smiled as their pic was taken on Ryan's cell phone when he kissed Hollie and then Scarlett as well.

Will the team take sides or realise their was forbidden love under their noses?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hollie had been out of hospital with Scarlett for a week now and they were at Ryan's condo settling into parenthood when Eric arrived as he wanted to find out why Hollie cheated on him with Ryan for that length of time.

Once Ryan allowed Eric inside, he saw Scarlett asleep in her bouncer, when Eric asked " When did the affair start?" and Hollie then tells Eric " It started after you said to Ryan to make sure I was ok and we kissed then decided to see each other in secret." which surprised Eric just a little bit and Ryan nodded as he was confirming what Hollie said.

Eric then asked Hollie " When did you realise that you loved Ryan?" and Hollie replied " About four months into our affair." which made Ryan smile as he held Hollie in his embrace lovingly when Eric sighed seeing how happy Hollie was with Ryan.

Ryan rested his head on Hollie's shoulder while Eric watched them together and realised how much they loved each other and for Ryan all he could do was make sure that his daughter had a happy childhood and he also knew that Hollie had the same thoughts for their daughter.

Eric had to admit defeat as Hollie was serious about being with Ryan and their little girl who was still asleep in her bouncer.

Hollie knew that her love for Ryan was never gonna end as she loved him deeply and when she realised that she'd fallen in love with him four months into their affair, it made her want to be with Ryan for the rest of her life and now that was happening which made Hollie very happy and also Ryan too.

Ryan then whispered to Hollie about them getting married and Hollie whispered her answer back to Ryan who smiled happily with the answer that Hollie had given him, Ryan knew that Hollie was his and only his.

Eric then left them alone and thought back to when the team noticed the sparks between Hollie and Ryan but didn't think much of it until Eric told them about their secret affiar and about Scarlett being Ryan's kid which did take the team by surprise as they thought that Eric was the dad but turned out to be Ryan instead.

Hollie gently lifted Scarlett out of her bouncer to give her a drink of milk while Ryan made up Scarlett's milk bottle for her, then handed it to Hollie when Scarlett saw the bottle and tried to hold it which made Ryan smile at what his little angel was trying to do.

Will Eric ever forgive Hollie and Ryan for their affair?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Eric was at his condo thinking over what Hollie had told him about how she feels about Ryan and he wished that he'd seen the signs sooner but he didn't even think there was anything going on between them.

Ryan knew that when he first slept with Hollie, he knew how much she meant to him and he loved the thrill of their affair and discussing having a child together made Ryan love Hollie more and that night when they tried and Hollie got pregnant made Ryan's wish come true.

Eric kept thinking if he could ever forgive them for the affair and it dawned on him that he couldn't forgive them for the year long affair as he felt that it could never be forgiven.

Hollie knew that the nights she slept with Ryan made her feel safe and loved than when she was with Eric and she had told Ryan this and he knew what she meant by it.

Ryan knew that Hollie was his soul mate and he loved her so much and their beautiful daughter Scarlett.

Hollie knew that Ryan was the only she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and bring up Scarlett together in a loving family and maybe in time try for their second baby.

Ryan couldn't wait to be married to Hollie and begin a new chapter together with Scarlett who was their world.

Eric had been shocked when Ryan was revealed as Scarlett's biological dad and finding out that Hollie had been sleeping with Ryan for so long and falling in love with him made Eric realise that he should of been a better boyfriend to Hollie.

Will a near fatal tragedy cost the team a CSI?


End file.
